ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Virtus
Basic Information= =Appearance= Virtus stands at 5'2, and has a rather petite and frail physical demeanor. It can be assumed he only weighs up to 130, or 135 pounds. Virtus has neon-blue hair, presumably dyed. His hair is usually spiked and messy, he uses only the most exquisite gel to keep his hair up. He has very bright, yellow eyes. Virtus has very pale, white skin. It can be assumed has has some sort of genetic mutation, as he isn't albino. Virtus is often seen in formal wear; such as elegant suit vests or checkered sweaters. He also wears a set of trademark goggles, fashioned with two horns. Virtus has a baby-face, and is often considered amongst the general populace to be 'cute'. Virtus often wears formal pants, as well as a belt to go along with his vests. On very rare occasions, he is seen wearing an actual suit. Virtus bears the sigil of Phoenix Grave, in yellow upon the back of his neck. |-|History= Virtus was born in the western continent of Alakitasia. Upon birth he was taken away to serve the Albareth Empire, as payment from his prostitute mother. She couldn't afford to keep the baby, and figured she could make a profit from him. Virtus was castrated a 10 months after being born. He was to be a warrior-mage for the empire, and idealy, a man should not be distracted by emotions, and thus resulted in him becoming a eunuch. Virtus was trained to be an anti-mage specialist, and started learning Dispel Magic at a very young age. It is unknown how long Virtus was affilated with the Albareth Empire. Having only recently moved to Ishgar, his history remains as cryptic as an illusion. Shortly after arriving in Magnolia he was killed by Meria Hawke. |-|Relationships= =Haruki Izuki= Haruki was the first to join Phoenix Grave, and is one of Virtus's close friends. He is almost always seen with her at his side; or vice versa. Haruki was the first to pass "The Trial of Flames", which peaked an interest in Virtus. Virtus is often seen sitting on her lap, or laying his head upon her lap, and etc. |-|Personality= Virtus is a very cryptic, and unorothodox individual. He is a philsopher and theologian, and tends to question the very existance of well, everything. Virtus speaks in riddles, his general demeanor enigmatic and mysterious. Virtus lacks emotional depth, as he is a eunuch. He also has no regards for love, or sexual attraction. Virtus is very keen about enforcing independence, wanting his guild members to follow him out of free will rather than follow him due to intimidation. Virtus is very friendly towards his guild members, and his strongest emotion is his loyalty to them. |-| Abilities= • Unorthodox Tactician: Virtus's ever changing demenor makes it hard for people to determine his personality, his fighting style, and so on and so forth. His mind is one of his greatest assets. Virtus is a manipulator and trickster, making him spontaneous and ever changing. • Contra: Virtus utilizes a style of martial arts which mainly revolves around the use of counters. Contra allows the user to redirect attacks in specific angles. Virtus was likely taught Contra during his time with the Albareth Empire. • Enhanced Agility: Virtus is very agile and acrobatic, being able to perform a variety of complex maneuvers. He is considerably fast, enabling him to perform these acrobatic techniques with refined delicacy. |-|Magic='Dispel' Dispel (解除魔法, ディスペル, Disuperu) is a Caster Magic that causes the annulment of a spell. This Magic allows its users to remove any spell from their afflicted target. Reflector Reflector (屈折, リフレクター, Rifurekutā) is a Caster Magic that utilizes distortion. Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Grave